A Life of Matt Roberts
by Robs The Universal Warrior
Summary: 19 years after the Battle of Hogwarts, The golden trio send their children to Hogwarts but we don't follow the children we follow Matt Roberts: a year 5 student trying to survive Hogwarts with teachers, girls, quidditch and lots of singing. NO MORE oC'S EVERY CHAPTER THERE WILL BE SINGING!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and The Year of Champions**

**A/N: Welcome, Loyal Readers, this is my first time doing a Harry Potter, I am still doing my YUGIOH story but I need to do something different for a change. It is an OC story and the OC form will be the first chapter, I will write more but I need the OC's for the story.**

Summary: 19 years after the Battle of Hogwarts, The golden trio send their children to Hogwarts but we don't follow the children we follow Matt Roberts: a year 5 student trying to survive Hogwarts with teachers, girls and Quidditch. So follow Matt has he try's and make friends and finish his homework.

**OC Form**

**Name: **

**Nicknames:**

**Age: 15**

**Gender:**

**House:**

**Appearance:**

**Casual Clothes (Outside of School):**

**Winter Uniform (Gloves, Scarf etc.)**

**Winter Casual Style: **

**Wand: (Length, Core, Wood)**

**Pet (optional)**

**Extra- Curricular Activities:**

**Role:**

**Best Friends with Matt  
Rival for Matt  
Part of Quidditch Team for Gryffindor  
Part of other houses Quidditch Team  
Friends with Rival**

**Magical Strength:**

**Magical Weakness:**

**Smart (1-10):**

**Popular (1-10):**

**Attractiveness (1-10): **

**Favourite/Hated Subject:**

**Favourite/Hated Place:**

**Love Interest:**

**Boggart: **

**Patronus: **

My OC Form

**Name: **Matt Roberts

**Nicknames: **Robbo or Robs

**Age: 15**

**Gender: **Male

**House: **Gryffindor

**Appearance: **Messy Brown hair, hazel eyes, well-built, smooth skin, beautiful smile

**School Clothes: **Black formal shoes black wizard robes with the Gryffindor logo, black shirt under it.

**Casual Clothes (Outside of School): **Blue jeans with a black muscle shirt with red and white sneakers

**Winter Uniform (Gloves, Scarf etc.) **Long pants under wizard robes, a Gryffindor Scarf and black gloves

**Winter Casual Style: **A white jumper with long black pants, a beanie, Gryffindor scarf and black gloves

**Wand: (Length, Core, Wood) **12.5 Inches, Dragon Heartstring, Yew

**Pet (optional) **White Owl called Snowy

**Extra- Curricular Activities: **Quidditch (Seaker)

**Role:**

**Best Friends with Matt  
Rival for Matt  
Part of Quidditch Team for Gryffindor  
Part of other houses Quidditch Team  
Friends with Rival  
Students in Classroom**

**Magical Strength: **Hexes and Jinxes: Best spell is Stupefy

**Magical Weakness: **Potions and Charms

**Smart (1-10): **7

**Popular (1-10): **9 (Among Gryffindor)

**Attractiveness (1-10): **9

**Favourite/Hated Subject: **Defence against the Dark Arts/ Potions

**Favourite/Hated Place: **Quidditch Field/ Dungeons

**Love Interest: **One of the girl OC's

**Boggart: **Voldemort coming back from the dead

**Patronus: **Monkey

**So, send in them OC's, so I can start writing the story, I need two best friends because I want to keep under the three friends. I will pick the best C's and please don't all all send in friends for Matt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1- Enter 5****th**** Year**

A boy about 15 years old walked through Kings Cross station looking for the brick wall what would take him to his 'home'. This home is also his school and has been going there for 5 years counting this year. The boy walked up to the platform 9 and 10 and stared at the brick wall what would take him to the train station. He breathed in and exhaled before running to wall, he closed his eyes and when he opened them he looked around to see the Hogwarts Express: the school train what takes the students to Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry where wizards and witches learn how to use magic properly. If you have guessed, this boy is a wizard entering his 5th year at the prestigious school. He walked with his luggage to where the bags were being kept. While he was walking he had some friendly waves from fellow students, he waved back and handed his luggage to the attendee before turning around and seeing a familiar person.

This girl had long brown hair and was wearing blue jeans with green tank top. This girl was one of the boy's best friends.

"Ash!" He shouted over the crowd to the girls. The girl turned around and he saw her grey eyes and her facial features, she smiled brightly.

"You're here, Matt!" Ash said while Matt ran up to her, they hugged and told him about her summer holidays.

"So, what did you do? " Ash asked Matt. Matt told her his summer adventures and how he had a blast. Ash was in Slytherin while Matt was in Gryffindor. Over the years at Hogwarts, all four houses grew to like each other and agreed on a mutual friendship, the only time they fight now is on the Quidditch.

"So, where do you want to seat?" Ash asked Matt. Matt and Ash walked in the train and walked up and down the aisle to find a empty compartment. When they were walking, they saw a a boy with jet balck hair with a single red stripe and was wearing jeans with a red shirt and he is wearing a green vest over it.

"DJ!" Matt exclaimed when he went to see him. Danny Joni or DJ turned around and smiled as he saw his closest friends walk up to him.

"Hey Matt and Ash." He said before hugging Ash and giving Matt a guy hug. Matt smiled before he saw a empty compartment, he gestured for his friends to come in. They followed and sat down and talked about the year ahead of them.

"This year is going to be great." DJ said sitting next to Matt. Matt nodded and looked at Ash who was looking out of the window.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Matt asked worried, DJ looked at her and looked at DJ worried for his friend also. DJ and Ash are in Slytherin and they both were good friends before Matt come and completed the golden trio.

"I was just wondering if we going to have any adventures again?" Ash asked her two friends. The boys looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, trouble always follows us so?" Matt said before they cracked up laughing.

"Did you hear that there's going to be a ball this year?" DJ said to his friends. Matt looked at DJ confused and Ash mentally growled at DJ. DJ is the only one who knows about her crush on Matt and he wanted the pair to get together for the last 2 years but Matt is so dense he doesn't realize.

"What for, DJ?" Matt asked.

"They have it every 5 years because when Harry Potter defeated Voldemort." DJ said knowingly. Matt nodded and noticed the day drawing to a close.

"We better get our robes on guys before we get there." Matt said getting up, Matt and DJ entered the change rooms and got changed into their robes.

"So, when are you going to tell Ash you like her?" DJ asked, Matt blushed and stuttered and gave a response.

"I don't like Ash." Matt said nervously. DJ nodded sarcastically and laughed when he entered the compartment. Matt followed and bumped into a Gryffindor with black wavy hair.

"Hey, Circe." Matt said.

"Hey, Matt excited to be back again?" Circe asked Matt. Matt shrugged at the Gryffindor chaser. The two Gryffindors are on the House team and two of the best player, Matt is the best seaker since Harry Potter.

"Well, good to see again." Matt said before walking into the compartment to see Ash giving DJ a death glare and if looks could kill, Matt could tell that DJ would be six feet under.

"What happened here?" Matt asked DJ. DJ pointed to Ash who softened up and gave Matt asmile.

"I wish I could make her stop staring." DJ muttered under his breath. They all laughed as the train came to a stop.

Xxxxxxxx

"If the first years would like to follow me." Hagrid is the groundskeeper for Hogwarts and escort's the first years by boat. Matt walked up to the magical carts followed by Ash and DJ, they sat in one by themselves and the magic cart pulled long the dusty ground on the way to Hogwarts. Matt could see the castle and Matt smiled excitedly.

"Excited to be back, Robs?" DJ asked Matt. Matt turned to his two friends and smiled.

"You bet."Matt said before looking behind and seeing the Year 5 students look up at the school and seeing them looking excited, Matt turned to Ash who just asked him a question.

"Matt, are you going to continue in the drama club?" Ash asked. Matt shrugged and remembered the good times he had in the drama club. Matt is a song writer and a singer for the club and writes all of the music for it.

"I haven't thought about it about you guys?" Matt asked his two friends. They nodded and looked forward to the drama club. The carts stopped and they got off them and walked through the doors of Hogwarts and Matt walked to the Gryffindor table and DJ and Ash walked to the Slytherin table. Matt sat down and looked across from him to see his closest friend in Gryffindor; Jaymie is also a year 5 and has wavy brown hair and has hazel green eyes, she is the Keeper for the Gryffindor team.

"Hey Jay, how were your holidays?" Matt asked.

"They were alright about you?" Jay asked. Matt shrugged and looked at the first years who were walking in, they walked past Matt and noticed a kid who looked like the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. Matt shook his head and looked up to the first years were being sorted. Matt looked up to the teachers table and saw Harry Potter looking at a boy very intently on the boy who he saw. Professor Granger who was reading out the names spoke loudly.

"Potter, Albus!" Hermione spoke loudly. The room looked on as the hat was placed on his head and the hat spoke loudly.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat shouted out to the whole room. The Gryffindor table clapped loudly as Albus walked down to the Gryffindor table and sat down at the table. Harry smiled to his son as Hermione smiled as well.

"Welcome to another magical year at Hogwarts!" Professor McGonagall said. "I will get into the rules but first eat up." She said gesturing for the food to come up on the table. The first years were amazed and Matt picked up some chicken and started a conversation with Jay and Kaia Black another Gryffindor student.

"Hey, you guys joining the Drama Club this year?" Matt asked as his two friends nodded, they ate with the students chatting loudly. Matt looked over to the Slytherin table and saw DJ and Ash talking with some Slytherins and Matt admired Ash's features. Matt noticed McGonagall speaking and zoned out because he heard it plenty of times before.

"So, off to bed." She said gesturing for the prefects to take the 1st years. Matt walked off with Jaymie and Kaia to the common room. They walked into the common room and said their goodnights before walking off to their rooms.

**I know it was short but they will be longer! Every O.C I mention will be in the Drama Club because they will be performing A Very Potter Musical and A Very Potter Sequel! So send hem OC's in and I will put the casting call now with the OC's I have now**

**Matt Roberts- **Harry Potter  
**Danny Joni- **Ron Weasley  
**Circe Lovecraft- **Hermione Granger  
**Ashlyn Wolfe- **Ginny Weasley  
**Kaia Black- **Draco Malfoy  
**Jaymie Kennedy- **Cho Chang

**I need OC's to play every character so watch a Very Potter Musical and pick your OC to be what Character. I have picked the OC's what have been sent in and they can change if they want to.**


	3. NEW NOVEL! (AN)

Hey Guys, this isnt a update, i was just informing you that I will be taking a break from FanFiction to finish my own novel: Matt Strike and the Lost Artifact where it will be up on FanFiction if you guys want it. So review this saying you want to see my new novel, the blurb is on my profile with other details including a contest for the advance shippers out there! So go on my profile and add me on facebook, twitter, instagram and subscribe to my youtube account where i'll read my story to the world :)

Sorry guys, if you got Excited but please respond i'm really looking forward to writing this but I need your help, so go on twitter and put a status #mattstrike so I can get this trending!


End file.
